


The Hidden Clause

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [25]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don’t think my wallet is ready for your affections.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Clause

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Real sorry, I got caught up in uni exams and after them, I was packed up and dumped on a plane set for an overseas internship. Long story short, I've just recovered from exhaustion caused by a busy schedule that ate up any writing time. I am totally out of touch with what is going on in the je fandoms and that is hampering my writing as well. For today, I'm just going to push out what I've written so far. But don't get your hopes up too much. I have another internship starting next week so updates are likely to be infrequent.

Inoo looked on at the can of cocoa as horror coiled in the pits of his belly. In front of him Chinen stood with a smile which was turning more nervous by the second.

“Chinen, this.” Inoo asked.

“It’s for you.” Chinen said.

“You bought it?” Inoo confirmed.

“Yeah. From the vending machine down the corridor.” The young male replied simply.

The room froze. All conversation ceased and 7 pairs of wide eyes stared at the scene as if they were glued to the theatre screen of a horror movie. Takaki looked torn between jealousy and glee while Yamada looked utterly heartbroken.

Finally, Inoo broke the silence. “Chinen we need to talk.” 

“We are talking!” Chinen half-screamed in exasperation. He was just trying to be nice. So why was everyone looking at him as if he was going to eat them?

“Look, Chinen, I appreciate the gesture just as I appreciate that you got me onto your radio programme and helped me with my short-term blog. I really do. Thank you.” Inoo said carefully. “But the company just started to push me and my workload has only started to increase. In other words, my salary has only started to climb and really, I’m going to be straight here. I just don’t think my wallet is ready for your affections.”

Chinen smirked and buried his face in his own can of cocoa. “Idiot,” He said fondly to a thud that could be heard in the background, “Ryosuke has already got that covered.”


End file.
